


Genderfluid!Josh One-Shot (aka Suffer Time)

by orphan_account



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: F/M, genderfluid!josh, its all based off ideas from a sinful groupchat, okay i didn't actually cry but u know what i mean, read if u want Death, supportive matt, this is so fuckign cute i cried writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt helps Josh feel like a girl for their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genderfluid!Josh One-Shot (aka Suffer Time)

Josh stared at herself shirtless in the mirror, despising the lack of curves and soft edges on her body. Some days it was fine and she loved the way she was all sharp angles and muscles. But other days, she would give anything to swap her body for someone else’s. She sighed and put her t-shirt back on, resigning herself to just feeling shitty that day. Josh flopped down face-first onto her bed, reveling in the comfort of her soft bedspread. Suddenly her eyes shot open as she remembered that she had a date with Matt tonight. Shit. Fuck. She began to panic, wondering how she was going to tell him she didn’t feel well enough to go out. Josh began to take deep breaths and grabbed her phone from the nightstand, scrolling through her contacts to find Matt’s number. Just as she was about to call him, the intercom buzzed. She pocketed her phone and made her way to the front hallway of her apartment.  
“Hello?” Josh said, pressing “talk.”  
“Josh? Hey, it’s me!” Came Matt’s voice, garbled through the intercom.  
“Oh,” Josh said, her pulse accelerating. “Come on up.”  
Less than a minute later, Matt was standing in Josh’s doorway and leaning over to kiss her cheek.  
“Hey, how are you?” Matt asked.  
“I’m, uh. Fine. Why are you here so early?” Josh questioned.  
Matt held up the large paper bag in his hand, beaming. “I got you something.”  
Josh hesitantly took the bag and looked inside. She slowly pulled out a short black skirt and a soft pink sweater, cropped so it would fall just below where the skirt began.  
“I, um,” Josh swallowed, at a loss for words.  
“Well, do you like it?” Matt asked, still smiling.  
“Yes. I - I love it,” Josh trailed off, marvelling at the outfit. “Thank you.”  
“I was hoping you’d like to wear it to our date tonight,” Matt proposed, biting his lip.  
“I - yes, I’d love to. I wasn’t really feeling good today about - you know, so, um. Thanks. It means a lot,” Josh said, setting the clothes back in the bag and moving to wrap Matt in a tight embrace.  
He laughed quietly against her. “Any day, princess.”

…

Josh emerged from her bedroom, nervously pulling the black skirt down and hiding her hands in the sleeves of the sweater.  
“Holy shit, you look great,” Matt said, giving her a once-over.  
Josh smiled. “I think it needs a scarf or something, though.”  
“Well, let’s see what you’ve got,” Matt responded, pushing Josh’s bedroom door open and moving to her closet. After several moments of rustling through her drawers, he emerged holding a soft purple and blue length of fabric. Josh immediately burst out laughing.  
“Oh my god,” she said. “What world do you live in where that blue matches this pink?”  
Josh made her way to the closet and took the scarf from Matt.  
“Don’t worry, we’ve all got our strengths and weaknesses. I still think you’re adorable.” She smiled sweetly and Matt rolled his eyes. After some more digging, Josh found a beige infinity scarf and looped it twice around her neck.  
“How does this look?” She asked, turning to face Matt.  
“Gorgeous, as usual,” he replied, moving to hug her from behind.  
“Hey, um, Josh?” He asked, muffled by Josh’s shoulder. “Can I maybe try to do your makeup?”  
Josh disentangled herself and faced him, placing her hands on his shoulders. “‘Try’ being the operative word here, right?”  
“God, I’m wounded!” Matt exclaimed. “First you insult my sense of style, now my makeup skills?”  
“Well, show me what you’ve got,” Josh said playfully, and led him into the bathroom. She promptly handed Matt a large makeup bag, then sat down on the ledge of the bathtub and closed her eyes.  
“I, um…,” Matt trailed off, at a loss for what to do with all the foreign objects in the bag.  
“Well, let’s start with some eyeshadow.” Josh took the makeup bag from him and rifled through it until she found her Naked eyeshadow palette. “Knock yourself out, any of these will probably work.” She sat up and closed her eyes once again.  
Matt hesitantly began smudging Josh’s eyelids with warm brown tones, then stood back and admired his work. “There,” he said. “I think that looks okay.”  
Josh took the palette from him and examined his work in the little mirror.  
“That… actually… looks pretty good,” she conceded. “The question now is… can you handle eyeliner?” Josh asked with a glint in her eye, handing Matt a thin black pencil. He took it with great trepidation and uncapped it, staring at the menacingly sharp point.  
“Um. So I just. Like. Put this on your eye?”  
Josh laughed. “Just try making a line right along my eyelashes,” she said, gesturing to her upper lash line.  
Matt leaned in again and rested his left hand on Josh’s temple to steady himself before carefully drawing a shaky line across her eyelid.  
“Oh God. Sorry, that one didn’t go so well,” he apologized.  
Josh just laughed a little. “It’s okay, you want to try mascara instead?”  
Mascara went a lot smoother than eyeliner, if about five times slower than the time it takes an average person to apply it. Blush worked out pretty well too, although it took a couple tries before Matt managed to strike a balance between a few nanoparticles of color and cherry red. Josh didn’t quite trust Matt’s unsteady hand with lip liner and lipstick, so she thanked Matt for his makeover and asked for a couple minutes alone in the bathroom. Josh quickly redid her eyeliner and applied a light pink lip gloss, checking her reflection in the mirror before opening the door to find Matt. She walked into her bedroom to grab her purse and saw him rummaging in her closet again.  
“What are you doing?” She asked amusedly.  
Matt straightened up and turned to face Josh. “I thought maybe you might wanna wear this tonight.” He held out a soft pink hair bow.  
Josh smiled at him and took it, securing it in a lock of her hair.  
“You look so beautiful,” Matt said, stepping towards Josh and admiring how the makeup brought out her electric blue eyes even more.  
“How did I ever get so lucky?” Josh asked, smiling and dipping her head slightly to capture his lips in a kiss.

…

They walked through the bustling city to the restaurant, Josh clinging to Matt’s hand tightly. He leaned over and asked quietly if she was doing okay.  
“I’m fine,” Josh said, quickly composing herself. The gazes of passersby lingered on Josh and Matt could see her becoming more uncomfortable with each extended glance. He pressed closer to her as they walked and when they reached the end of the block, Matt turned and kissed Josh, pressing his body against hers.  
“I want everyone to know you’re mine,” he said, “because every person we’ve walked by is insanely jealous. They’ve never seen a girl as beautiful as you.”  
Josh was suddenly overwhelmed with gratefulness and love, and she held her head high through the rest of the night.


End file.
